darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 6
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs 1/28/2012 05:17 PM 3.2.0 Construction Site Category:Sludge’s Logs Category:Road Runner’s Logs Category:Slipstream’s Logs Road Runner is out, walking along. Not anything unusual about that really. It's what people do, right...yes, of course. She walks along, glancing about now and then. Not moving at too fast or pace, or too slow. Just the right speed it would seem, since it doesn't look like she's actually going anywhere. It's more of something else. STOMP... STOMP!... Moving at a 'slow' speed for Sludge, he actually moved quite fast if only because his strides were longer than usual. He was coming to approach Road Runner, optics burning bright as he deliberately stomped extra hard, leaving small round depressions in the metal ground behind him. He spots Road Runner ahead, and growls "HEY YOU! ROAD RUNNER!" he bellows loudly. Cue the convenient sound of seeker engines that begins as a low sound, but quickly builds louder as the femme Con named Slipstream flies along with her scanners going. Road Runner hmmms as she hears the loud one bellowing and stomping around. She glances over to the noisy one a moment. Still looks the same to her...she stop a moment, and just stares at him. Sludge rumbles a little bit, still stomping towards Road Runner "ME Sludge told me and you have to go and do patrol together. No more make fun of Sludge, and me not try crush you. Deal? " he notes, turning away before giving her a chance to reply "Let’s start then, okay?" Slipstream's scanners give a signal of a something up ahead, and it seems to be rather huge as she comes closer. Deciding to be a bit sneaky, she transforms and lands on top of a tall building near the construction site to take a look at who is about. Slipstream changes into robot mode. Road Runner hmmms, as she raises up an eye ridge. She shakes her head, as she crosses her arms in front of her. Big and stupid think it's in charge...riiight. She starts to walk along again. as a slower pace. Sludge grumbles a little bit as he continues to stomp alongside Roadrunner, rumbling "Me think this is patrol route. Me Sludge not really look. You? " he asks Road Runner. Slipstream crouches down on the building she landed upon, looking out toward the signal and waiting to study it before decides what she would do about it. That's when the second signal comes up, much smaller than the first. Road Runner stops and looks back and forth, before giving a bit of a shrug of her shoulders. Scuffing the bottom of her foot as she walks. Sludge grumbles "Well, this road work good for me sludge's opinion. What you think? " he asks her again. Slipstream considers her options, then jumps off the building and transforms back into jet form. Aiming her lance tipped nosecone toward the duo as she flies high. Slipstream changes into a BBJ-10 seeker jet. Road Runner hmmms, as she ponders a moment, turning around and starting to walk back in the other direction. Stopping a moment, she turns again and starts walking. Sludge stops at that and twists his head around to follow Road Runner, blinking a few times. "... What you doing?" he asks, more confused than angry now. Slipstream passes over the duo at a speed just fast enough that there is nearly a sonic boom. Road Runner glances up at the sound, pondering. Then looks back to the big one, shrugging her shoulders again as she points up into the air. Sludge frowns at that "Me no not understand that! Make words on screen if have to! " he barks a little bit, mostly frustrated than demanding as he stomped a foot, not really paying attention to Slipstreams' sounds. Slipstream banks around, going lower now to buzz. Her engines at only half speed, she buzzes just a few stories above the ground... roaring past the two with a couple of warning shots hitting the ground. Road Runner just looks at Sludge, shaking her head. Pointing up again, as the warning shots hit the ground. Sludge is about to reply again in frustration when the shots catch his attention, bringing little trails of smoke from the ground nearby. He blinks and looks up "DECEPTICON!" He shouts... happily. He turns abruptly with a roar "Come back here! you can try shoot Sludge again!" Slipstream banks again, coming around for another run but this time she's going to aim for the larger of the two. Sludge is going to get his wish. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(her dexterity) against Sludge's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Road Runner hmmms, as she spies the jet. Must be one of Sludge’s friends she thinks....he does have a way with people. Maybe though, they were just trying to make him dance. "HAHA! You miss Sludge! Nobody miss Sludge except bad shot!" Bellows the Dinobot as the shots go down beside him before he could even try to move "Let's crush Decepticon, Road Runner!" he notes, opening his jaw to spew fire in Slipstreams' direction. Sludge picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Slipstream's agility. Sludge's roll fails! Slipstream is already well out of reach as the fire comes out of the Dinobot's mouth. Two against one really was not good odds for her to keep this up too long. Without backup she'd be stupid if she attacked them... besides the fact the Dinobot was just so huge! She pulls up out of range as she banks around, letting forth a volley of warning shots before she heads off.. at least for now. Who knows.. she may be back with friends. Sludge booms loudly, roaring in victory "We did it good! You me, make good team Roadrunner!" he declares proudly at this, stomping with one foreleg, then the other as he rocks "Dont come back Decepticon!" he shouts after Slipstream. Road Runner hmmms, as she gives Sludge a look of...doesn't everyone what to shoot you. She shakes her head again, happy to have missed....right